


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: This is just a bit of fun so please don't take it too seriously!The first chapter is just a short one to get things started.





	Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun so please don't take it too seriously!
> 
> The first chapter is just a short one to get things started.

Kayleigh was only fifteen minutes into her shift and was wishing that she had pulled sickie but having pulled one not too long ago it was maybe for the best that she hadn't. John certainly wasn't going to bunk off with her again any time soon and seeing as work was the only place she saw John, she wasn't going to be taking any other sick days in the near future.

With only a few days until New Year the usual party snacks were being promoted to help shift the massive order that they had taken in. Perfecting her Ritz cracker display, she stared into space listening to the music coming from the stores music system. 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' by Jefferson Starship was booming out. Kayleigh was sure that John could tell her what year it came out. It was from the film Mannequinn, she knew that much, it was one of her favourites. 

Lost in her thoughts, she imagined herself as Emmy and John as Jonathan. She pictured herself frozen in place in a fancy department store in a wedding display, she imagined John coming to fix the arrangement and she would suddenly come to life. John would be scared initially but then he would look at her, deep into her warm eyes which were full of life and he would smile back at her. She imagined John wearing a nice suit to match her in the beautiful wedding gown that she had been dressed in, they were dancing, slow and romantic like the first dance at a wedding. As the song played on she imagined Rachel as Roxy, a bitter and jealous woman who wanted Jonathan all for herself. John (or Jonathan) being her protector made sure she was safe from those who tried to hurt her. She could almost feel the breeze of the wind in her hair as Jonathan rode his motorcycle, herself strapped to the back. He was trying to get her to safety. She jumped as a loud thud sent her crashing back to reality.

She turned around to see a young boy who had dropped a pint of milk from which he was drinking from. The boy immediately began to cry and Kayleigh internally sighed. It was one of her pet peeves to see parents let their child consume food or drinks that they hadn't yet paid for. Joyce Chung once told her a story about a woman who let her child eat a punnet of grapes whilst walking around the store, the kid had polished them all of so the parent handed her a bag of stalks to weigh – madness!

“I'm so sorry.” The mother apologised, semi genuine.

“Oh, don't worry. No use crying over spilt milk, eh? I just need to get a wet floor sign and someone to clean this up. Can you please keep an eye until I get back to make sure no-one slips over in it?”

“Yes, certainly. Not a bother, love.”

As soon as Kayleighs back was turned the mother and her child walked away to another close by display that was handing out free cocktail sausage samples. Mother and child were stuffing their faces when Kayleigh spotted them. She was just making her way over with the sign and failed to notice that parent and child had moved away from the 'scene of the crime'. This meant she also failed to notice the large milk puddle that she was currently stepping into.

'Whoosh!'


End file.
